


По вторникам. Всегда в это время

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Гарри Поттер находит приключения на свою задницу.





	По вторникам. Всегда в это время

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам заявки на ВремяСнарри: СС/ГП. R. Слэш. Пост Хог. Романс/Драма. После Победы Гарри мучает депрессия, и Гермиона советует ему сходить в бассейн. Там он встречает Снейпа. Фиксация на шрамах на спине Снейпа. Осознание, сколько тому пришлось пережить. Снейп неправильно интерпретирует внимание Гарри. Ссора+сэкс в душевой. ХЭ.

Гарри не верит своим глазам: перед ним в облаке пара стоит голый Северус Снейп. Всего в нескольких футах. Не глядя по сторонам, Снейп моется в душе при Хэмпстед-Хит*. Спокойно так моется, голову намыливает.   
Гарри трет виски, пытаясь отогнать подступающую мигрень.  
  
Идея пойти в бассейн — чтобы разогнать хандру — полностью принадлежит Гермионе: «Тебе нужно развеяться, Гарри. Сменить обстановку, отвлечься. Сходить куда-нибудь».   
Неудачная идея…  
  
Гарри продолжает таращиться и чуть не поскальзывается на покрытой мыльной водой плитке. Пока он судорожно хватается за стойку душа, Снейп закрывает кран, надевает плавки и шапочку, после чего, так и не заметив, что его пристально изучают, направляется к двери.  
  
Оступаясь и чертыхаясь, Гарри прыгает на одной ноге, пытаясь попасть в мокрые и холодные после занятий плавки. Он не хочет упускать Снейпа, когда тот… А что, собственно, тот? Ну идет человек в бассейн, моется перед этим. Но Гарри не может остановиться, кажется, он никогда не будет доверять Снейпу до конца. Несмотря ни на что. За такие мысли стыдно, но какой-то невидимый бес уже разливает по венам азарт и толкает в бок своими острыми рогами.  
  
Гарри выбегает в парк с тремя чашами прудов. Женскую и общую он оставляет позади, стараясь не упустить из виду худую спину Снейпа. Тот чуть сутулится и идет не спеша, резиновые сланцы делают походку какой-то неуверенной. Гарри, выскочивший босиком, чувствует, как плитка, окружающая бассейны, холодит пятки, но не обращает на это внимания. Гермиона права: Гарри практически счастлив. Следить за Снейпом — от этого веет чем-то приятным и почти забытым.   
  
Снейп разувается около бортика, садится на край, опускает в воду тощие ноги и боком соскальзывает вниз. Ничего грациозного. Гарри разбегается и ныряет футах в десяти от Снейпа, пока тот его не видит, — стоять истуканом около кромки воды и пялиться было бы совсем глупо.   
  
Воздух в легких практически заканчивается, но Гарри не всплывает, смотрит вверх. Хлорка разъедает глаза под контактными линзами (о которых он, дурак, вспоминает только сейчас), в груди печет. Дождавшись, когда Снейп отдалится хоть на немного, Гарри с шумным фырканьем выныривает, перемещается в угол бассейна и пристально наблюдает.   
  
Снейп жилистый, изуродованный неровными шрамами — вся спина в кривых светлых разъезжающихся полосах. Он плавает ровно — от края до края, размеренно, с сосредоточенным выражением на лице. Переходит с брасса на баттерфляй, гребет тяжело и медленно, надолго поднимаясь над водой. Из-под шапочки выбиваются пряди и налипают на выдающийся нос и виски мокрыми черными змеями.   
  
Вдруг Гарри становится нестерпимо стыдно. В самом деле, он пялится на человека, мешая и ему (если Снейп, конечно, его видит), и другим посетителям. К тому же ничего интересного так и не происходит. Тяжело дышащий сорокалетний мужчина плавает в бассейне. Гарри, краснея от своей глупости, выбирается на бортик и плетется в сторону душевых. На Снейпа он не смотрит — и так чувствует себя дураком.   
  
В дyше Гарри снова раздевается и заходит под горячие струи, смывая хлорку. Выдавливает из висящего на стене диспенсера тягучую каплю на ладонь и с досадой на самого себя начинает мыться.  
  
— Так-так! — Гарри даже не оборачивается: этот голос слишком хорошо ему знаком. Жесткий палец упирается между лопатками.  
  
— Профессор Снейп, — губы сами собой расплываются в улыбке, — вы всё-таки меня заметили.  
  
— Вас бы заметил и слепоглухонемой. Вы только транспарантом не размахивали о своем присутствии. Зачем вы за мной следили, да еще так бездарно?  
  
Гарри поворачивается, забыв, что обнажен, и с трудом сдерживает смешок, представив, как они выглядят со стороны. Все происходящее ненормально: глупая слежка за бывшим профессором с неоднозначным прошлым, который теперь стоит в футе от него — в одних плавках и дурацкой шапочке.  
  
— Сам не знаю, — хмыкнув, честно отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Блестящий ответ. Я полагаю, вы искали приключений? Считайте — нашли.  
  
Гарри с каким-то восторгом смотрит на Снейпа, который избавляется от последней одежды, кидает вещи в угол и подходит вплотную.  
  
— Вы можете сейчас спокойно уйти… или остаться — и тогда я вас трахну, — буднично говорит Снейп, словно сообщает о погоде за окном.  
  
— Я остаюсь! — Гарри чувствует, что сейчас готов к чему угодно. Непосредственная близость Снейпа пьянит не хуже огневиски, даже находиться с ним рядом — все равно что дергать дракона за усы.  
  
Брови Снейпа удивленно кривятся — он явно не ожидает такого ответа. Видимо, послевоенные годы стирают из его памяти, насколько непредсказуем Гарри Поттер.  
  
— Совсем с ума сошли? Вы должны с криками выбежать из-под душа и исчезнуть как можно быстрее.  
  
— Я просто перестал вас бояться, сэр… — Гарри согласен даже на секс — на что угодно, — надеясь, что хандра, которую Снейп разгоняет одним своим присутствием, не вернется.  
  
— Какое горе. Теряю хватку! — Снейп не выглядит расстроенным, скорее, наоборот, — его глаза смеются.   
  
Гарри кажется, что именно сейчас все их взаимные обиды и недопонимание наконец исчезнут.  
  
— И насчет секса я серьезно. Я не против. В смысле — я за. Хочу! — Гарри неловко переступает с ноги на ногу и выжидательно смотрит на Снейпа — согласится или нет. (Рога беса теперь тычутся куда-то в диафрагму.)  
  
Снейп делает шаг вперед и… спокойно встает под соседнюю лейку душа. Гарри осознает, что его рот бесцельно открыт, и, мучительно краснея, сжимает губы.  
  
— Вы большой оригинал, — отвечает Снейп, намыливая плечи.  
  
— Вы даже не считаете меня идиотом? — уточняет Гарри (бес уже где-то в желудке).  
  
— Считаю. Но теперь от вашей глупости никто не пострадает.  
  
Тихо. Почти. Вода шумит, с улицы долетают приглушенные голоса. Снейп моется, голый Гарри все так же стоит рядом и не знает, куда деться. Снейп, тоже голый, смывает с себя пену, не обращая на него внимания. Худая рука закручивает вентили, и Гарри думает, что сейчас останется в одиночестве, когда Снейп, тяжело вздохнув, привлекает его к себе, заставляя ткнуться носом в грудь, покрытую черными волосками и опять шрамами. Гарри смотрит на эти полосы и дуреет.  
  
— Зачем тебе это, Поттер?   
  
Гарри не может ответить, он плавится как воск от неожиданно сильных рук, которые сдавливают его тисками. Не вырваться. Да он и не собирается.  
  
— Трахни меня. Если хочешь, а? Мне надо.  
  
Хмыканье. Снейп дует ему в макушку. И вдруг все вокруг приходит в движение. Ладони Снейпа везде — трогают, мнут, гладят. Губы, обычно плотно сжатые, ласково целуют, а не кривятся. Гарри окончательно плывет, когда Снейп наклоняется и проводит носом по его шее, — простая ласка, но от нее что-то переворачивается внутри, и вся кровь устремляется в пах.  
  
— Обопрись, — подталкивает его Снейп, и Гарри, ничего не соображая, двигаясь только потому, что чужие руки задают направление, кладет ладони на холодный, мокрый от испарины кафель. И чувствует, как в ложбинку между ягодицами ложится член. Все становится таким реальным, будто у старого телевизора подкручивают четкость.  
  
Гарри дышит шумно, кажется, что его хрипы слышны даже на улице. Снейп вжимается в него всем телом, будто пытаясь вплавиться, слиться, срастись. Гарри этого мало, он хочет грубо и быстро, чтобы запомнить надолго. Вместо этого Снейп не спешит, трется, сует свой горячий, как кочерга, член между его бедер, двигается.  
  
Мокрая кожа громко — почти оглушительно — шлепает о кожу, яйца ноют, в голове пусто, и Гарри даже не сразу понимает смысл слов, сказанных Снейпом:  
  
— Ты точно хочешь, чтобы я дошел до конца? Жалеть не будешь? Можем просто подрочить друг другу.  
  
— Трахни, — почти шепчет Гарри и цепенеет, когда Снейп плюет ему на задницу. В анус входит палец. Подготовка затягивается. Наверняка Снейп все так делает — правильно, четко, качественно.  
  
Никакие мольбы на него не действуют: видимо, он не боится, что могут появиться магглы, что Поттер, насаженный на длинные пальцы, просто умрет от желания, так и не занявшись нормальным сексом, что…   
Снейп берет в руку свой член и, дразня, шлепает им всхлипнувшего Гарри по ягодицам.  
  
— Ты сам этого просил… — Головка давит на вход, проталкивается внутрь, и Гарри кажется, что член никогда не кончится, — так медленно он входит.  
  
— Не тяни!  
  
Гарри наконец получает желаемое. Снейп двигается резко, короткими, злыми толчками, тяжело дышит, прикусывает плечо Гарри, клеймит собой, своим телом, руками, губами.  
  
Вода, затекая между ними, хлюпает при каждом движении. Звуки слишком неприличные. Гарри это нравится. Все нравится. Нравится ощущать Снейпа внутри, чувствовать себя живым, настоящим.  
  
В животе дрожит, вибрирует скрученная пружина. Снейп обхватывает его член, и пружина распрямляется, перед глазами плывут белые пятна. Гарри пачкает стену спермой и осоловело дышит, пытаясь не осесть на кафель, — ноги не держат.  
  
Снейп резко выскальзывает и кладет руку ему на плечо. Кажется, что она весит тонну, и Гарри пригибает к полу будто кузнечным прессом. Не сопротивляясь, он опускается на колени и завороженно смотрит, как Снейп грубо дрочит себе. Член — красный, мокрый — тычется в лицо, в нос, губы, щеки.  
  
Гарри открывает рот, пытаясь поймать головку, и из нее выплескивается тягучее семя. На язык попадает несколько капель, остальное стекает по подбородку и на грудь…  
  
Внутри что-то тоненько звенит, Гарри мечтает всю оставшуюся жизнь просидеть на этом жестком полу, не меняя позы. Но у Снейпа другие планы: он вздергивает его, прижимает к стене, наваливаясь всем телом, целует, медленно слизывая свою сперму.  
  
— Я хожу в бассейн по вторникам. Всегда в это время. Это на тот случай, если не захочешь меня видеть.  
  
Снейп резко отстраняется, поднимает с пола плавки и шапочку и идет в сторону шкафчиков с одеждой.  
  
— А если я захочу повторить? — хрипит Гарри, глядя на исполосованную спину. Он все еще надеется потрогать шрамы, и от этого что-то ноет в груди, хотя бес с рогами вроде бы куда-то исчез.  
  
— По вторникам. Всегда в это время.  
  
И Гарри улыбается.  
  
  
Хэмпстед-Хит* — парковая зона в Лондоне с прудами для плавания.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "По вторникам. Всегда в это время"


End file.
